Aerrow's midnight visitor
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Aerrow has a dream about his enemy again and wakes up in the middle of the night. He touches himself, not realizing he had a visitor. My second ever yaoi! Don't like? Don't read! Simples *squeaks like a Meerkat*


_A sound bounced off the walls. A passionate moan. The young Sky Knight was bent over with his ass high in the air._

_"Please, hurry up!" He whinned. A deep chuckle was heard and two hands grasped his hips._

_"Of course, my dear little Sky Knight." He purred in his ear. The younger boy groaned, bucking his hips back to grind against the hard erection behind him. The man growled and hissed. "You're just asking for it." The young Sky Knight glanced back, green clashing with red. He smirked._

_"Of course I am, Dark Ace~"_

Aerrow shot up in his bed, his sheets damp with his sweat. The young boy growled angrily. That was so unfair! Why did he have to dream about being dominated by his enemy, for God's sake! The red-haired teen frowned sadly. He had started dreaming about the Dark Ace three months ago. They weren't smutty dreams, just ones where Aerrow and Dark Ace are hugging or something sappy. Then they got more smutty and dirty. Aerrow had come to terms that he has feelings for his enemy, despite him killing his father.

"Why me?" The boy hung his head, holding it in his hands which were propped up on his legs. Aerrow felt a throbbing in his lower regions and lifted up the blanket. He groaned at the sight of his hard penis. Great. Well, before he could think of anything he had to take care of his little problem. Especially since its twitching distracted him. Aerrow set down the duvet and reached down, cupping his erection through his night trousers. He rubbed his clothed penis, letting out a quiet hiss. He reached into his trousers and gripped his penis, letting out a purr. His grip tightened, face flushing. His left hand lifted to his mouth and he began licking and sucking the digits, his mind replacing them with something else he really wanted to taste. Aerrow's moans and groans were muffled as his hand moved up and down his dick. He began to think about the Dark Ace. He moaned his enemy's name over and over. His calls were muffled by his fingers but it was still clear who he was thinking of. About his handsome face, his seductive red eyes, his strong, muscular build of a body, my God it turned Aerrow on. He imagined the man making him bend over and start to fuck him senseless. He imagined him licking and tasting Dark Ace's large, erect flesh. He imagined the man watching him touch himself with those lusty, crimson-red eyes. Aerrow's green eyes clouded with lust at the thought of the Dark Ace. God, he wanted him. He wanted to feel his dick buried deep inside him, to suck his hard cock, to ride him like a Cowboy, to touch him, to love him, to be completely dominated by hi-Aerrow's thought were cut short by a deep chuckle. His eyes snapped open and they widened at the sight of the same man who haunted his dreams. He removed his fingers from his mouth quickly.

"My my, Aerrow. Who knew you thought of me that way?" Oh God, his voice was making Aerrow so hard. Aerrow let out a moan. His hand slapped over his mouth quickly, his face as red as a tomato. The dark-haired man grinned and stalked over.

"What are you doing here?" Aerrow asked. His room was on the other side of the ship,away from the others which was a good thing because they couldn't hear his nightly dreams.

"I did come here to have sex with you, with or without your permission but it looks like you were expecting me." The Dark Ace smirked, sending tingles down the teen's spine. Aerrow's eyes darkened with absolute lust and he quickly grabbed the man's hand and pulled him forward, making him fall on top of the teen. His hand went down and cupped Dark Ace' s clothed dick, rubbing it seductively.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" Aerrow mumbled, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The Talon Commander groaned.

"Don't mind if I do." He whispered huskily, shoving the blanket off the bed to reveal Aerrow's covered erection in his trousers. Aerrow stopped him.

"I want to show you a good time." The boy purred seductively. He removed the Commander's uniform and stared. He looked like an absolute Sex God. Aerrow drooled at the sight and began kissing, licking and nipping all over his chest and neck, enticing quiet, pleased sounds from the older man. He slowly made his way down, soon coming face-to-face with the man's erect penis. Aerrow breathed heavily, licking his lips. The man watched the boy look intently at his large penis. "It's so fucking big." Aerrow breathed. His hands gripped Dark Ace's dick, slowly rubbing up and down, up and down, up and down at a slow, steady pace. Dark Ace growled happily as Aerrow's tongue flicked over the head and dipped into the slit. The boy got a surprise when the man grasped his hair and thrusted up, putting his cock in his mouth. Aerrow didn't object and licked and sucked Dark Ace' s penis as if it was the sweetest treat he had ever recieved. Well, it was in his view. The boy hummed thoughtfully, unknowingly sending vibrations onto the man's penis. The man let out a moan, gripping Aerrow's hair tightly. Aerrow grinned and continued sucking him. Dark Ace moaned in disappointment when he pulled away until the teen crawled over him. He removed his shirt slowly, throwing it to the corner of the room. Ever so slowly, he removed his trousers and boxers with one tug and tossed them in the same place. Aerrow leaned over and kissed Dark Ace, making him taste himself. Dark Ace grinned and Aerrow began grinding his hips against the man's, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"God, Aerrow." Dark Ace hissed. The boy grinded harder, his purring moans growing louder by the second. Dark Ace licked and sucked his fingers until they were dripping with saliva and pushed on of his long fingers up Aerrow's hole. The boy didn't notice as he continuously grinded against Dark Ace. The man made a circular motion until his hole was stretched enough to enter another finger. The second finger entered and that's when Aerrow realised what he was doing. He winced gently. "Shh shh don't worry. This won't hurt for long." Dark Ace said soothingly as he slid in th third and final finger. Aerrow groaned at the feel of his fingers bucking against him. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream as the man brushed his prostate.

"Oh, God!" Aerrow moaned, bucking back wildly. Dark Ace removed his fingers which gave him a displeased whimper. The boy wasted no time and slowly lowered himself onto the man's dick, hitting his prostate head-on. Aerrow let out a yelp of pain and pleasure. He stayed seated for a while before he relaxed.

"Raise your hips a bit." Dark Ace demanded. The boy did as he was told and raised his hips half-way up his cock. Dark Ace slowly began moving, thrusting up with one hand behind his head and the other gripping Aerrow's hip. Aerrow moaned as he angled his hips to hit his prostate. The Dark Ace smirked until Aerrow gripped his hips, forcing him to stop. The boy grinned and began to hump up and down with a slow and steady pace. Dark Ace didn't like this at all. He groaned wantonly, begging the boy to go faster. Aerrow ignored his pleas and continued to fuck himself on his new lover's cock, making the man go insane. Aerrow hit his prostate again and that was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He sped up very quickly, his cock bouncing and twitching with each thrust.

"Ah! Oh, fuck!" Aerrow sobbed, tears flowing down his face. This pleasure was so amazing. Dark Ace groaned loudly and flipped Aerrow onto his hands and knees, pounding his sweet spot mercilessly. Aerrow screamed in pleasure, his cheeks stained red. "Oh yeah! Nngh! More! Oh my God, more! Right there! Again!"

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? You like being fucked like a dog, don't you?" Aerrow yelped as Dark Ace slapped his ass. "You love this, don't you? Go on, admit it."

"I love it! I love you fucking me like a dog! Aah! There! Again!" Aerrow screamed. He pushed his ass back, making Dark Ace' s thrusts even harder. "Faster! Harder!" Dark Ace complied, making Aerrow fall into a pool of complete ecstasy. "Oh yeah! Oh God!"

"Scream for me, bitch." Dark Ace hissed.

"Oh God! I am your bitch! Fuck me hard! Please! Fill me up with your warm, wonderful cum!" Aerrow screamed as he orgasmed onto the bed mattress. Dark Ace continued thrusting as the boy struggled to stay up. Tensing his muscles as he pushed back, Aerrow forced Dark Ace to finish as well. The man slipped out of his lover and collapsed next to him. They panted heavily.

"We should do this again." Dark Ace grinned. Aerrow nodded tiredly as the man got up, worn out from their wonderful night. He slipped on his uniform and began to walk out.

"Bye, Ace. See you next time." Aerrow sent the man a wink. Dark Ace chuckled and made his way out. Aerrow fell asleep on the bed after picking up his duvet and curling up in it.

_The next morning_

The rest of the squadron stared at Aerrow all the time. It made him feel uncomfortable. He walked onto the deck and everyone stared a him.

"Okay, what is with the staring?" He asked. Piper blushed.

"Erm, right. Last night was very, um, noisy." She said. Aerrow blushed furiously.

"Y-you could hear us?" He asked in disbelief. Everyone nodded.

"And we know it was a man." Finn said. "You were saying how you liked to be, erm, screwed like a dog." Aerrow was silent before he ran off and into his room. He locked the door and sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. How embarrassing.


End file.
